999 Sure
by obsessedwithspike
Summary: BoothBones pairing. Sequel to 'Complicated'. Songfic with lots of fluffiness. And I know that Angel couldn't sing, but, for the sake of the story, let's pretend that Booth can.


_Disclaimer- Ok, so i don't own Bones, blah blah blah,or the Song, which is by Brian McComas, etcetera etcetera..._

_A/N Okay, so it was just suppposed to be a oneshot thing, but I got a sweet request from WildFlower084, so here it is, this fic is dedicated to you!

* * *

_

**99.9 Sure**

Booth was half way to Bones's place when he glanced down at the clock in his SUV and realized how late it was. Even Dr. Brennan should be in bed by this time. But he'd had bad guys to catch, and no time to go home, so he'd stayed late at work, lucky enough to catch a nap at lunch. It would have to suffice, because he was a man on a mission, and dozing off before he pulled off his plan simply would not work. He quickly changed direction so that he was in the correct lane to head to the Jeffersonian. He had work to do.

--

Dr. Temperance Brennan quickly made her way up the steps of the Jeffersonian and into the building, heading for her office. She had figured that she would have heard from Booth yesterday about the CD. Whether it was to admit that he felt the same way or to laugh in her face, she was certain that it would have gained some reaction from him. But to not hear from him, that was making her nervous. And when she was nervous, she got all fidgety, and she hate being fidgety because it made her feel like she was a kid again. However, all sorts of scenarios were swimming around in her head, wondering what could have delayed Booth from seeing her. What if he didn't get the CD? Or what if he got it and he was angry. No, that wasn't logical, why would he possibly be mad? But, then again, Booth was rarely ever logical. Logic did not apply to him. Maybe he just had to work another case and didn't have time to listen to it. Or maybe-

She gasped, coming to a stop. The entire lab was filled with all sorts of flowers. Orchids, Lilies, Daisies, roses, sunflowers, all different sizes and shapes and colours of them. They were everywhere, taking up every surface of the lab. She had never seen anything so exquisite. And then she heard it. Guitar music drifting over the flowers and to her ears, and then a voice...

_"You don't know what you do to me. You changed around the scenery.  
And now everything is new to me,  
But it looks just right, yeah: it looks just right.  
Whoa, it's strange but it's beautiful.  
Yeah, and I know where I am.  
Oh, I've never been here before.  
I've never been loved like this.  
Never been tumblin', stumblin' over the words that get tangled inside of me.  
I've never been moved this way.  
Nobody's ever made me say.  
I'm ninety-nine point nine per cent sure I've never been here before." _

_His_ voice. So, he got her message after all. And more importantly, he felt the same way. She didn't know how much that had meant to her until that moment. How fully it would have destroyed her if he hadn't felt the same until she heard those words, _his voice_ and her breath caught in her throat.

_"I'm walkin' in a wonderland,  
Gone ever since it all began.  
And I don't even want to understand,  
'Cause it feels that good, yeah: it feels that good.  
It's a state that ain't on a map,  
Yet I know where I'm at." _

She followed his velvety voice through the maze of flowers, desperate to see him.

_"Oh, I've never been here before.  
I've never been loved like this.  
Never been tumblin', stumblin' over the words that get tangled inside of me.  
I've never been moved this way.  
Nobody's ever made me say.  
Ninety-nine point nine per cent sure I've never been here before.  
Ninety-nine point, ninety-nine point,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na.  
Ninety-nine point, ninety-nine point,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na."_

She finally spotted him, near the back of the lab, leaning against a desk. His jacket had been set aside, so that he was wearing only a slightly rumpled white button-down, and he had a guitar clutched firmly in his grasp. God he was beautiful. He smiled when he saw her, that makes-you-melt smile that he had perfected, as he came upon the instrumental break. She watched in complete and utter fascination as his long fingers swiftly strummed over the strings, and the naughty part of her mind wondered just what else those oh-so-talented fingers could do.

_"It's a state that ain't on a map,  
Yet I know where I'm at. _

_Oh, I've never been here before.  
I've never been loved like this.  
Never been tumblin', stumblin' over the words that get tangled inside of me.  
I've never been moved this way.  
Nobody's ever made me say.  
I'm ninety-nine point nine per cent sure I've never been here before." _

They were so wrapped up in each other, so caught in the other's gaze that neither noticed as the other squints entered the lab, or heard Angela's gasp, or heard Hodgins low whistle, or Zack's muttered "Wow." They didn't notice when they peeked around the corner to spy on the two making the scene. Even if they had, at that moment, neither would have cared. At that moment, they were all there was. They were each other's world.

_"I've never been here before.  
I've never been loved like this.  
Never been tumblin', stumblin' over the words that get tangled inside of me.  
I've never been moved this way.  
Nobody's ever made me say.  
Ninety-nine point nine per cent sure I've never been here before._

_No, I've never been here before.  
I've never been here before. I've never been moved this way.  
I've never been here before.  
Ninety-nine point nine per cent sure I've never been here before." _

As he finished his song, Bones did her best to keep her eyes from misting because, damn it, she would not cry, no matter if this was the sweetest thing in the world or not. Okay, so her eyes were a bit moist, but it wasn't because of this perfect man that was now standing just inches before her, it was because of allergies to all these flowers. Yeah, that was it.

He gently placed his hand on her cheek to brush away the few tears that had managed to escape, and she stared up at him with such wonder and love in her eyes that he thought that he thought his heart might burst.

She smiled slightly, and said "So I take it you got my CD?"

He grinned back at her. "Yeah. I did. And God, I wanted to tell you for so long Bones, but I was scared..."

She said jokingly "So you can take on murderers on a daily basis without batting an eye, but I scare you?"

He gave her the melt-worthy smile again as he replied "I could deal with losing my life, Bones. I couldn't deal with losing you. So yeah, I was scared. Terrified."

"You don't have to be scared anymore, Booth. You're not going to lose me."

"I know." He leaned down so that their foreheads were touching, and their lips were barely centimeters apart. "I love you, Temperance," he said softly.

"I love you, Seeley," she said in reply.

Their lips met in their first kiss, soft and passionate, tender, but full of the fire that they'd always had.

In the background, the squints, could be heard saying "finally!" and "about time!"

They wrapped their arms around one another as the kiss deepened. And for the first time in a long time, Bones was truly happy.

She didn't know what tomorrow would bring.

But here, in his arms... It didn't matter.

* * *

_A/N Okay, so everyone, let me know what you think. Hope I didn't disapoint, WildFlower084!_


End file.
